Ball De Voux
is a ball on legs Mechaniloid found in Mega Man X, its remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, and Mega Man Xtreme. Mega Man X first encounters them in the Opening Stage when they are dropped by Bee Bladers. They also appear in Storm Eagle's stage, Spark Mandrill's stage and the first Sigma stage in Mega Man X. A Ball De Voux's only means of attack is to trample its enemies. __TOC__ Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Ball De Voux. Other varieties Ice De Voux is a variation of the Ball De Voux that appears in Blizzard Buffalo's stage in Mega Man X3. If hit, its protective ice shell will shatter and it will try to create a new one unless it is destroyed immediately. It is automatically destroyed if it falls on spikes. Iwan De Voux is similar to Ice De Voux, except it has a 3-hitpoint shell made of rock, and is native to Tunnel Rhino's stage in Mega Man X3. Its modus operandi is the same as Ice De Voux. Its name is derived from the word, "iwa (イワ)", which means "stone" in Japanese. Ball De Voux Normal Type Ball De Voux Normal Type is a Ball De Voux from Mega Man X7 that behaves like the original, and is also dropped by Bee Bladers in the game's Opening Stage. They also appear in Snipe Anteator's Cyber Field stage and Palace Road. Ball De Voux Shot Type Ball De Voux Shot Type is a green Ball De Voux from Mega Man X7 equipped with a cannon. They attack by standing and firing slow long-range energy shots; however, their limited field of view makes them blind to targets positioned below, behind or beside them. Shot Types appear in the same stages as Normal Types, except Palace Road. Deerball Deerball, known as Ball De Voux in Japan, is a variety from Mega Man X: Command Mission. They are summoned by Bee Bladers (referred to as B Bladers in-game). Deerballs will also regain 25% of current Life Energy (LE) every turn for as long as the B Blader survives. When B Blader is defeated, and Deerball takes its turn, it loses the ability of auto-recovery and reduces its Speed by 25%, and also if the player win the battle in this condition will receive only 1/4 of the EXP which normally gives that Deerball. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The original variants of the Ball De Voux appeared in the issue 34 story "The X Factor - Part 1", where they were aiding Dr. Cain in his archaeological expedition when he uncovered the remains of Light Labs. Ball De Voux Normal Types from Mega Man X7 appeared in ''Sonic Universe'' #76 as the first Mechaniloid Maverick minion that Sigma makes on the Lost Hex in his plan to take over all worlds in Worlds Unite. ''Rockman X'' manga Ball De Vouxs appeared in the Maverick attack in a highway and in the army that surrounded X and Zero in the forest. In the Rockman X3 manga, Ice De Voux or Iwan De Voux can be seen among the Mavericks that attacked the Neo Maverick Hunter Base. ''Irregular Hunter Rockman X Maverick Hunters used Ball De Vouxs, Sky Claws, Gun Volts, and Hoganmers to fight against Mavericks. Gallery X7BallDeVouxConcept.jpg|''Mega Man X7 Ball De Voux Normal Type concept. MegaManArchieC034-X1.jpg|Ball De Voux appearance in "The X Factor - Part 1". Unityengine.png|Ball De Voux Normal Type in Worlds Unite. MHXBallDeVouxConcept.png|''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' concept IHXpg81.JPG|''Irregular Hunter Rockman X'' RX Ball de Voux.png|''Rockman X'' manga RX3M Mavericks.jpg|''Rockman X3'' manga References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.108. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP.) *Mega Man X Command Mission Enemies Information Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man X3 enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Bipedal design Category:Archie Comics X characters